Talahe Highmountain
Talahe was a Tauren Brave active within the Sandbox Phase. Along with his Swoop, Pawene, and a band of adventurers, he roamed much of Central and Northern Kalimdor on a quest to restore his honour. Background Pre-Dishonor A fairly young and ambitious Tauren, Talahe, born into the Highmountain Tribe, came of age much in the same way any aspiring Brave in his family would - by striding out into the vast frontier of Mulgore, and returning with an item - a symbol, that proved you were ready to become an adult member of the Tribe. The object of Talahe's desire was the head of the infamous and bloodthirsty Centaur Outrunner, Molok Hoofbreaker. Talahe spent two days tracking the Centaur, until at last he caught sight of him, by his cave at the edge of a large canyon, through which a river ran. Anxious to claim his prize and return as a warrior, Talahe wasted no time engaging the Centaur in battle, wielding a ceremonial spear, given to him by his father before he undertook his mission. The battle was long, the brutality of the Centaur gradually wearing away at Talahe's resolve, until an opportunity was presented to him. As the Centaur raised his axe to strike the final blow, he exposed his chest to the exhausted Tauren, presenting the perfect opportunity to strike at him. Drawing upon the last reserves of his strength, Talahe lunged at the Centaur, plunging his spear into his heart and toppling them both off the edge of the canyon, into the raging waters below. Post-Dishonor Talahe awoke some time after wards, amongst a flotilla of driftwood and reeds that had guided him to the shoreline where the river meandered out into the plains. Grateful for his good fortune, Talahe gave many words of thanks to his ancestors, before a sense of dread fell over him. He had looked down into the water, at his reflection, to find that both of his horns, once strong and imposing, had been severed by a neat cut. To add to his horror, his father's ceremonial spear was no where to be seen, and there was no trace of his prize - the Centaur - that he had so struggled to conquer. Overcome with shame, Talahe turned around, and fell to his knees, staring at the ground before him. He found himself staring at a trail of footprints - small, perhaps belonging to a Goblin, or a Human, leading off over the hills. A faint tower of smoke could be made out on the horizon.. Humiliated, and angered, Talahe vowed not to return to his clansmen before his honor (as well as his horns) was returned to him, and his vengeance taken upon what ever stripped him of it in the first place. Wandering Talahe, having traced the source of his insult to a roaming band of Venture Co. Poachers, set his sights to the North, where they were rumoured to have travelled. Eventually, Talahe found himself travelling with a band of equally restless and wandering or exiled Warriors, on their way to the North of Kalimdor. Seeing that his chances of survival and success would be greatly increased with companions, he made himself part of their group, helping them further their ends to reach his own. Having trekked through the jungles of Feralas, the group found themselves with the wasteland of Desolace in front of them - a land filled with perils and short of edible food and water. The group managed to find their way to the isolated Tauren community of Ghostwalker Post, where they were able to barter supplies. However, water was an ever present issue - until a member of the group discovered a hidden cave concealed by steep cliffs, with a fresh water spring deep within its tunnels. The group quickly took advantage of this precious find, setting up camp within it. Being a Tauren, Talahe was uncomfortable with living deep within a cave, and his tamed Swoop, Pawene was unable to join him, but the temptation of shelter and fresh water was enough to sway him. From here onwards, details concerning the groups progress are scarce, and all that is certain is that they continued to wander Central Kalimdor in hopes of furthering their personal goals. Whether or not they ever truly achieved this is unknown, although Talahe is recorded to have returned to his Tribe. Pawene Pawene is a tamed Swoop that accompanies Talahe. The embodiment of his Totem Animal, Pawene serves as both a spiritual and physical aid to Talahe. Forbidden to join him in his coming of age trial, Pawene left to seek him out several days after his challenge was issued, and was reunited with Talahe shortly after he left to seek his vengeance. Category:Horde Category:Tauren